


I am tired of what-ifs

by Zula_blue



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Break Up, Heartbreak, I love you but I can't be with you, M/M, Saying no, walk away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zula_blue/pseuds/Zula_blue
Summary: "If I had gotten out, left Roswell, and I'd asked you to come with me, would you?"When Alex asks, Michel knows he would have said yes, but Alex isn't really asking, he is talking what-ifs.So, Michael says No.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	I am tired of what-ifs

"If I had gotten out, left Roswell, and I'd asked you to come with me, would you?"

When Alex asks, Michel knows he would have said yes, because all he ever wanted was for Alex to ask, to not leave him behind. Michael would have followed him to the end of the world...if it meant they were together. But Alex isn't really asking. He is talking what-ifs. He doesn't want Michael; he just wants to know how much more would Michel be willing to give him, how much longer he'll wait for something that may never happen. Alex has been adamant in saying there's no future for them, that he can't be with Michael for whatever x number of reasons, that they never really knew each other, so how can they feel so much for each other. Alex has been saying no for decades, ever since he left without giving him a phone number or an address to contact him. Every year he didn't write or called or visited or bothered to know anything about Michael. So, really it is his own fault for getting heartbroken, for wanting and hoping for something more between them. It's his turn to walk away, to choose something other than this limbo he has with Alex. He just lost his mother and Max, he got all the other aliens killed, Noah was dead, and with him all the answers he wanted. He was holding on by threads, and he needed to be there for Isobel. 

He can't lose it now, and letting Alex in is too much of a risk. Still, if Alex were asking right here right now to run away together. Michael would say:  _ Are we taking your car or mine? _ It's that simple. But Alex isn't really asking, and Michael is tired of what-ifs. So he says, no, and enough, and I can't do this anymore. He walks away from the love of his life, and it hurts, but it also feels freeing. There is no more wondering, just acceptance that maybe they were never meant to be.


End file.
